


A Revealing Confrontation

by Tabi



Category: Bakuretsu Hunters | Sorcerer Hunters
Genre: Glacecest, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2003-10-05
Updated: 2003-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabi/pseuds/Tabi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gateau muses on his feelings for Marron, then talks to Carrot about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Revealing Confrontation

Gateau watched Marron as he slept.

For once, the forests of the Spooner Continent were reasonably warm, even during the night. Not that that made much difference to Gateau - come rain or snow, nothing would stop him watching Marron. The weather just helped to ease Gateau's mood; if it was warm, it meant that Marron would be warm, that he'd be alright... Gateau didn't really worry about his own well-being at these times. As long as Marron was okay, that was enough for him.

Carrot was on one side of Marron, Gateau was on the other... Marron used to be vaguely uneasy at Gateau sleeping near to him, but once Marron had trusted Gateau not to grope him while he was asleep, he'd rested easier. Of course, when it'd come to that, he was quiet as usual. It hadn't been Marron to express that unease; it'd taken Marron whispering to Carrot to make anything happen. Marron whispered to Carrot, who had then chewed the hell out of Gateau, who'd apologized to Marron... Gateau idly thought about that. It'd only been a quiet between-battle time... but somehow, it'd been hard to say... apologizing for his behaviour had never been Gateau's style, but Marron was different; if he was making Marron uncomfortable, then he HAD to apologize, nothing else mattered. Gateau'd told Marron about how Carrot had yelled at him. Marron had said something in an attempt to excuse his brother's behaviour, but that wasn't the point; if Marron had a problem with Gateau's behaviour, then Gateau wanted Marron to say something _himself_.

Gateau hadn't said anything, but at the time, he remembered thinking... he'd try to change anything if it'd just make Marron look at Gateau with anything more other than casual indifference, or tired disdain at Gateau's constant flirting... just a smile, a corresponding glance... Gateau only did it because Marron was beautiful and no-one else seemed to appreciate that beauty... surely Marron at least realised that he was beautiful? Not that he, or many other people seemed to care... but he WAS beautiful. It made any problem in any battle insignificant, come the night... it didn't matter what pain Gateau went through during the day, once darkness fell and Marron was asleep, Gateau was free to stare at Marron for as long as he wanted. Staring at Marron was enough to calm Gateau down, except in certain ways... but that was never an unwanted feeling.

The one thing that Gateau seriously enjoyed about battle, though... Tira and Marron knew Gaia magic, they had the power to heal... it was a friendly gesture when Tira healed him, but when Marron healed him, that was something different totally. Well, it wasn't different to Marron, Gateau supposed... it wasn't anything new for Gateau to get shirtless in front of Marron, not even when he was battle-injured and bleeding... but Gateau always enjoyed feeling Marron's hands slowly moving over his body. It brought a slight blush to  Gateau's face to think about it; it was night-time, but... still...

Gateau sighed. He watched Marron closely... he rolled onto his stomach, just watching him; he really was beautiful. He was breathing softly, slowly... his hair was spread out behind him, over his face slightly. Gateau reached out and brushed some errant locks from where his closed eye was obscured; Marron's eye twitched vaguely, he made a light sound in his sleep, but wasn't disturbed enough to wake up. Gateau shook his head slightly... his fingers so close to Marron's face didn't make Marron wake up, but if Carrot so much as mumbled in his sleep, Marron would be awake and there for him... Gateau's eyes narrowed as he thought about that. Carrot. Carrot... always Carrot. Everything to Marron was Carrot... of course. It was always Carrot. The two shared an extremely close relationship, one of which Gateau was jealous of for several reasons. One main reason. Marron.

On some nights, that relationship was enough to send Gateau into quite the pit of despondency; the only thing that seemed to help at all was the one thought, fragile though it seemed, that though Marron and Carrot were close, they were brothers. They were close... BUT they were brothers. It hurt whenever there was a battle and Gateau got hurt and Marron didn't seem to give a toss, especially when he'd get so angry if anyone so much as touched Carrot, but... that was to be expected, Gateau supposed. He didn't have a brother of his own, but he knew how protective he felt of Eclair, even if that was a slightly different situation. Gateau felt protective of Eclair, and she wasn't even out in battles all the time... after such a long period of time spent fighting, that kind of reaction would probably be second nature, Gateau thought. Carrot gets hurt, and Marron's reflex action is to freak out.

" _If only he'd pay the kind of attention he paid to Carrot to me, though... I'd do anything... just to have you smile at me like how you smile at him..._ "

The way Marron smiled at Carrot, the way he reacted, the way he was so protective... if someone got hurt then it was cause for natural justice, but Marron only turned into a raging psychopath when it was Carrot who was hurt.

Gateau held his hand close, watching Marron intently. He was so beautiful while he slept...

It was strange to think of this beautiful sleeping creature being the kind to change so dramatically come battle, but, Gateau thought as he glanced around the camp, everyone there seemed to have two sides. The Misu sisters and their dominatrix forms... Carrot having the God of Destruction, Hakaishin, inside of him... Marron, being so calm and reserved for nine tenths of his time, then an unpredictable force of powerful annihilation for that other tenth... Gateau wondered, for a moment... did he have another side? What was _his_ reverse side? He'd always tended to take things as they came, never really tried to hide anything... he didn't really _have_ another side, not like how the others did. There was the matter of the gods sealed inside them, but that was something they all shared, only Carrot had and suffered from such deep effects from that.

Gateau supposed that his 'other side' was probably something more subtle. Him lying there during the night watching Marron so closely, so tenderly... someone who saw him in battle, crushing and destroying, would certainly not think of him doing something so quiet... no-one else really _saw_ that quiet side, so, Gateau thought, that could count as his other side. The quieter side that no-one really saw, that he never really showed anybody. There wasn't much point, anyway. The others most likely wouldn't care - maybe not that, but Gateau felt that his feelings weren't really too much to do with them. Gateau's feelings were given out on a need-to-know-basis only, and so far, no-one'd qualified.

There was Marron, though. Gateau didn't dare tell him of his deeper thoughts and feelings... much better to hide it behind a mask of Mite Kure and neverending flirting than risk him finding out about what Gateau _really_ felt. If he disapproved of Gateau's flirty adoration so much, then at least that was only the mask that Marron was disapproving of; if Marron knew of and disapproved of Gateau's deeper emotions... Gateau wasn't sure how he'd handle that, if the situation arose. Better not to give it the chance.

Gateau leant up on one shoulder, leaning his head against his loose fist. His other hand trembled next to Marron's face... so close. Did he dare touch him? It was so comforting to think and get so introspective while Marron slept close to him. He slowly, almost regretfully retracted his hand, letting it fall next to his elbow. There wasn't really any point in that, in the contact itself or the risk involved.. and what'd he say if Marron woke up? 'Sorry to wake you, I was just touching your face'?

He didn't want Marron to wake up... not if it meant disturbing him. Frenzied battle cries seemed to echo at the back of Gateau's mind... seemed so far away from the current night. Seemed so far away and so far removed from the quiet sleeper in front of him.

" _He screams for Carrot during battle..._ "

Gateau's eyes narrowed slightly as he watched the seemingly neverending process of Marron's breathing.

"... _I wouldn't mind it if he perhaps screamed for me sometime..._ "

Gateau glanced down at the grassy floor, almost ashamed for letting that thought occur. Thoughts like that never helped. Sometimes they burnt with such intensity inside Gateau's body, and there _was_ some kind of joy to be taken from his self-indulgent fantasies of Marron, but... it _did_ get depressing on occasion. His fantasies of Marron could be so vivid, but in the end, that was all they were. Fantasies. Something that probably wouldn't exist. Stupid dreams. Sometimes it was hard even just _talking_ to Marron, let alone... well. Gateau was sure he'd never up the courage to ask Marron about _that_. What he felt about it or if he'd be willing to try it, whichever. He didn't know if Marron'd be interested. He didn't even know if Marron was interested currently... so he never exactly discouraged Gateau's behaviour; that didn't mean he _liked_ it as per se...

Gateau reached out again, stroking his hair... he was sure Marron wouldn't notice. As long as he didn't pull on it, anyway. It felt soft... Gateau's chest ached suddenly. He was so close to Marron at that moment... his body, his hand... his hand was _touching_ Marron, even if it was only his hair... his hair was still connected to his body, still made up part of him... Gateau was touching Marron, but yet... there was touching, and then there was _touching_... Marron's breathing was calm. Gateau wanted to disturb that calmness, just a little... hearing that breathing was nice enough, but Gateau wanted to hear that voice making other sounds, other noises... Gateau was touching him, but even more, he wanted to _touch_ him...

Gateau sighed. Would that ever happen? Could it ever happen? He glanced across over Marron's sleeping body to where Carrot was; Carrot was also asleep... he didn't possess the same beauty that Marron did, so Gateau didn't waste too much time looking at him. No, but... it wasn't only Marron's beauty, was it? As far as beauty went, it could be argued that the Misu sisters were also beautiful (though much too hung up on Carrot for any kind of romantic advancement to be anywhere near worth it) Gateau recalled their first meeting, it seemed like so long ago... he smiled lightly, slightly nostalgic. At that time, he recalled finding Tira quite, quite beautiful... and she was quite, in a sweet kind of way. That was before they'd really known each other, though... Gateau was happy to stay as friends with the Misu sisters, nothing more than that. He certainly didn't want to fall onto their bad side, anyway. People like that made much better friends than enemies.

So he'd thought Tira was beautiful. Okay, so maybe she was. That thought had held for all of about half a minute in Gateau's mind, because Tira had stepped away, to reveal that beauty that transcended the sexes, or whatever it was he'd said to Marron at the time... that was true, though. Marron was certainly more beautiful than many girls Gateau'd seen. Gateau thought of Milphey... Milphey was similar in that respect, but so much more flamboyant. He was also a practicing crossdresser, so that leant itself to his borrowed femininity... Marron wasn't really feminine as such. Beautiful, but not exactly feminine.

So maybe it'd started out as just his beauty. Marron's beauty, Gateau's flirting, but thoughts and desires changed, transformed and deepened; most people - girls mainly - would fawn over Gateau's body, but Marron never seemed to take any notice. There was that, but... other than that...

His hand wandered a little further, almost without him noticing. Gateau blinked his quiet shock when he felt something different; smooth, a little colder than his hand, but slowly warming against it, almost... Marron's skin was so soft.

Gateau's body was hit by a sudden paralysing urge that required some moments of steady concentration to fight down. He _wanted_ Marron. He didn't want to have to steal little touches and glances when and where he could... he wanted there to be some kind of balance, he wanted... he wanted his feelings to be returned... he wanted to stroke Marron's hair, his face, and see some kind of calm smile reflected back at him. The calmness that'd be in those eyes... it'd almost be enough to calm the most raging storms within anyone. Raging storms... something raged within Gateau. There'd be the soft and gentle things, near-romantic... the little touches, the sweet kisses, the swift suggestion of Marron's taste lingering on his lips... his body would want more, as gentle and softly as Marron wanted it... Gateau wouldn't dare risk anything by scaring Marron by being too forward. There was all the flirting and ripping his clothes off and everything, but it'd be _different_ if the two were together. He wouldn't rip his clothes off and half-demand Marron look at him, he'd let himself be undressed by his curious lover, and maybe even feel somewhat shy once Marron's eyes _really_ rested upon his body.

Gateau smiled softly. Him, shy?

Still, if it was with Marron, then it could be excused. He could picture the look on Marron's face exactly as he stood before Gateau, just _looking_ so quietly... inspecting, perhaps. His eyes would gently rove Gateau's body, and then maybe his fingers would trace their trail with the same sensitivity. All the years of asking Marron to look, and then, once he finally looked... maybe he'd never want to turn his glance away... Gateau didn't mind the thought of Marron watching him for the rest of their lives, if needs happened to be like that. Didn't mind it at all.

Maybe Marron wouldn't notice... Gateau let his hand slip around the delicate curve of Marron's cheek, one finger resting beneath Marron's ear. Gateau felt almost guilty, acting so furtively... it wasn't as if he dared such a tender touch during the day, anyway. Sure, he'd sling his arms over Marron's shoulders on occasion, things like that, but not things like _this_... it was as if Marron was some kind of forbidden land that he barely dared explore... but oh, how he wanted to. How deeply he wanted to. He didn't have the courage or permission to explore those beautiful mysterious lands, though... so he'd trespass a little while it was safe, tiptoe the edge and maybe press his foot onto the other side for a moment, before quickly drawing it back, wondering if he left a footprint... Marron almost definitely wouldn't let him do this in their normal waking life. There was something a little forbidden about his actions, but Marron's lack of reaction (for once) encouraged Gateau to maybe move a little further... he sat up a little more, leaning on one hand while the other still caressed Marron. Or didn't move at all, excited to feel, but so scared in case Marron woke suddenly... but for the time being, it was okay. Everyone was asleep, Gateau was the only one awake, and if he wanted to indulge in his little private Marron-world, then that was fine, because nobody else was around to realise. Or so Gateau thought.

However, Gateau was disturbed suddenly from his introspective study of Marron's beauty by an unwelcome harshly whispered warning.

"Oi, Gateau! What are you doing?"

Gateau looked up with a sinking feeling; his worst fears were confirmed. Carrot was awake. Carrot was awake and just _glaring_ at him... Gateau quickly moved his hand away from Marron, glared back at Carrot, then lay down and rolled onto his back, closing his eyes, hoping that Carrot'd leave the situation where it was. That'd been warning enough. Second worst scenario to Marron waking up and realising Gateau's actions was Carrot waking up and realising the same, and it seemed to annoyingly happen much too often for Gateau's tastes. Usually Carrot let the situation rest after warning, though. Gateau wasn't in the mood for argument, and hoped that Carrot would just leave it this time.

When Gateau felt something pushing against him, he sighed inwardly. Perhaps not.

Opening his eyes again, he saw Carrot standing above him, nudging at his shoulder and chest with his foot. The two looked at each other for a moment. Gateau rolled onto his other side, turning his back to Marron and turning away from Carrot's glare.

"Go back to sleep, Carrot. And don't get dirt on my jacket."

"No, I want you to tell me what you were doing just then."

Gateau sighed, short and sharp. Carrot was getting annoying. He stood up with the same kind of air as his sigh. He glanced at Carrot, "Not here", then started walking away from the camp. Carrot frowned at him, and figured that he might as well follow Gateau.

Carrot followed a short way behind Gateau for a short while, until Gateau eventually seemed to have found the kind of place he was looking for. He heard Carrot run in past the trees behind him, joining him on the grassy forest edge... beyond the two was a large field, broken up somewhere by a distantly audible river. Beyond that was more trees, a forest perhaps... the starry sky above them was quite striking, not that either of them noticed. Gateau held his silence for a moment, then turned around, looking at Carrot wordlessly.

Carrot stared back, "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well, what the hell were you doing to Marron?"

Gateau shrugged lightly, "Just watching him, Carrot. I wasn't trying to grope him or anything... or is it against your little rules for me to even look at Marron anymore? Has he said about how he doesn't like me _looking_ at him now?"

Carrot looked untrusting, his words sounding similar. "I just don't quite trust you, somehow..."

"Hey, would I do anything Marron wouldn't want me to? He's the most important one, after all. You can bitch at me all you want, but in the end, it's Marron who..."

Gateau trailed off. Carrot waved a hand, prompting him. "It's Marron who what?"

"Nevermind, it doesn't matter. If you want to be an overprotective little idiot, that's your fault."

"Gateau, I'm Marron's brother, I've got more of an idea of what his mind's up to than you..."

"... and he'd freak out at me for, oh my god, _looking_ at him? Just drop it, Carrot. We've been here before, and we'll probably come here again, so we might as well leave it for the time being."

Gateau started to walk off back to the camp, but was stopped by Carrot grabbing at his jacket, quite forcefully. Gateau was easily stronger than Carrot, but the speed of Carrot's reaction made him notice. He turned slightly, meeting Carrot's glare.

Carrot nodded slightly, "Damn right we've been here before... but why?"

"Huh?"

"Why have we been here before? And why does it keep happening?"

Gateau turned around, folding his arms. "Carrot, if you don't know that, then you're stupider than you look. Or had it gone totally over your head the last couple of years? It's because of Marron. I _like_ him. And every little thing I do always has you freaking out for whatever reason. That's why."

"No, I mean... why do you keep at it? Flirting with him and stuff. He's never gonna say yes, Gateau..."

Gateau reached out and ruffled Carrot's hair, his lips a tight, forced smile.

"Nice to see you've got some optimism there, Carrot. That's what I like about you."

Carrot ducked away, "Don't do that!! Well, has Marron ever _said_ anything to you? When you say 'look at me', has he ever said 'I'm looking, I'm looking'... when you ask him to sleep with you, does he ever say 'yes' or even 'maybe'? What is it that keeps you bounding back every time he knocks you down?"

Gateau sighed, refolding his arms. "Because I like him, Carrot."

"That's not a reason, Gateau. You like loads of people. What is it about Marron?"

There was a moment of silence as Gateau wondered what context Carrot was using 'like' in. Gateau liked loads of people? He couldn't think of any, apart from Marron... he wondered what kind of response Carrot was waiting for. He wondered if there was any kind of response that'd please him... it seemed to Gateau that anything he said would anger Carrot.

There was the one last refuge of his feelings, though. The one thing he'd never really told anyone... sure, anyone could tell that Gateau liked Marron, but they couldn't know his feelings, could they? Not his _deep_ ones. Not the ones on that other side of him. Not those feelings that told him daily that it wasn't just looks or shallow things like that that attracted him to Marron... told him that if it wasn't Marron, then it couldn't be anyone else. Marron was the person Gateau loved, and he lived alone with that knowledge.

However, Carrot's behaviour was annoying him more and more with each passing moment; nothing'd please him, not when it came to his treasured little brother, it seemed. It was a last resort, but maybe it'd give Gateau the satisfaction of making Carrot shut up for once.

"What is it about him?"

"Yeah."

"Well, hey, you've got eyes, you can see how beautiful he is..."

Carrot looked slightly disgusted, "But that's so shallow!"

"... I love him, Carrot. That's what it is about him. That's why we always end up like this."

Carrot's facial expression changed suddenly to shock.

"You... love him?"

"Yeah. So?"

Another moment of silence. Carrot took a few steps backwards, then span around on his heel and sat himself on the dry grass, facing the distant forest. "Wow."

Gateau walked over, sitting himself down next to Carrot. He turned his head to look; Carrot was leaning forward, leaning his chin on caged fingers... Gateau smiled slightly.

"Wow what? Or... am I not allowed to fall in love with him either?"

"N-no, it's just... how do you know? How can you be in love with him? I mean, he... he... are you sure?"

"Hah, I'm pretty sure. Without getting too deep into it, he's the only one I can think about, Carrot. Sure, there are all those chicks on the beaches and stuff we visit, but... eh, they don't matter. They come over, they squeal and ogle, they go. Pretty shallow, huh? Then again, you're sure I only like Marron for his looks, so maybe you don't see the difference..."

Carrot was quiet for a little while. "In love with... how come, though? Why?"

"Jeez, you're having a hard time with this, ain't ya? Well... why? I don't know. Just do. Okay, okay, so it started off as a shallow thing, him being pretty and all, but after a while... I don't know, I guess it just got deeper than that. It'd be so easy for someone to want him for his looks alone, say they loved him when all they really wanted was his body..."

"Y-yeah..."

"... It's almost a shame, they're missing out on so much... sure, he's gorgeous, but you gotta scratch the surface, go a bit deeper, y'know?"

"Mmn..."

Carrot fell into silence. Gateau did so too, watching Carrot with a little confusion. "You've gone all quiet."

"Sorry... look, I... I guess I never really realised. You don't, well, seem the _type_ to... I don't know. I just never expected you to love him, I guess... like you were saying, I thought you just _wanted_ him... the kind of person who'd want him, have him then leave him, y'know?"

Gateau kept his anger in check at that statement. Carrot was only stating his opinion, his old opinion, even. He cracked his knuckles, "Nice to see you saw so highly of me, Carrot. I wouldn't wanna do something like that to Marron... if I ever, y'know, got with him... I wouldn't want it to just be a one night stand, or anything... even if it was just sex... sex'd be nice, it'd be great, but that's not _all_ I want, y'know? It'd be kinda empty if it was just that."

"So what is it that you want, then?"

Gateau sounded a little more distant as he spoke. Distant with barely-suppressed longing. "Him, Carrot. All of him. His mind, his body... just... everything of him. Everything about him. I want him to be _mine_..."

Gateau clenched his fists as he spoke, then realised just who it was he was speaking _to_.

He blinked at Carrot, then smiled nervously. "Sorry, that was... that sounded kinda selfish, didn't it? But Carrot, I can't _help_ it, I can't help how I act around him, and I can't help how I feel about him. He's like... he's just got this _power_ , I can't explain it, he's got this weird hold on me... I just... I love him, Carrot. That's the bottom line."

Carrot sighed, "Look, I... I guess I never realised you felt like that... you always act so insincerely, all that running around and ripping your clothes off and stuff... but I guess if that's how you feel, then... it's how you feel..."

"It IS how I feel."

"I'm not saying it's not... I sympathize, okay? It's just..."

Carrot fell into silence, seemingly unsure of what to say. Gateau frowned, "What is it?"

"... you wouldn't be his first."

Some kind of indescribable look settled on Gateau's features. Carrot looked at him with quiet sympathy, feeling the stress of telling someone something like that. Marron was quiet when it came to those kinds of things - no, he was silent. Enough so that Carrot supposed that Gateau'd presume, like most people might, that Marron was as pure as the driven snow. Far from it.

Eventually, Gateau managed to stutter something coherent.

"... His first... his first... partner? First boyfriend?"

Carrot sighed, holding the suddenly suffocating silence for a few moments.

"... first lover."

This time, Gateau's look was plainly one of shock.

"I... d-damn... I... I guess I shoulda expected it, I mean... he's so beautiful, not like no-one else'd notice, but..."

Gateau's voice dropped a little quieter, sounding that bit more weary.

"...  he's _sixteen_ , Carrot. I mean... when? Who? Do you know? How do you know? How did you find out? Did he tell you about it? What was it li- I... I... sorry, I'm asking so much suddenly. I'm just... well. Y'know. Kinda shocked."

Somehow, Carrot seemed quietly on-edge, almost as if he regretted saying anything in the first place. His voice reflected this; he almost sounded nervous, quiet, glancing around as if someone was about to jump out of the nearby bushes at him.

"Look, just forget I said anything, Gateau, please... I just... didn't want you being under any illusions, or anything. You wouldn't be the first person to have him, you wouldn't be the first person to be taken by him, you wouldn't be the first person to love him like that. That's all you need to know."

Gateau felt a kind of irrational annoyance. He wouldn't be the first person to love Marron like that? How could anyone else possibly have the kinds of feelings that he had for Marron? His feelings were unique to him... weren't they? He wondered what kind of other person Marron's other lover would be to have the kinds of feelings Carrot implied. Gateau noticed Carrot's unease.

"... There's something weird here, Carrot. You're all edgy, you seem really uncomfortable about this... Carrot, if you've got a problem with... with another guy wanting your brother like _that_ , then just tell it me to my face. Let's get this out into the air before it gets nasty, okay?"

He didn't say anything, but Gateau had a vague uncomfortable feeling that Carrot'd only told him of Marron's previous liaisons in order to make him jealous, in a sort of 'oh, Marron's screwed some girls before, so he's not going to want to be with a guy' kind of way.

Carrot didn't say anything to Gateau's previous comment... Gateau felt compelled to mention something.

"Carrot, if you're trying to make me jealous..."

While Gateau spoke, Carrot looked up suddenly, still looking almost sad, just shaking his head. "You've got it wrong, Gateau."

Gateau's eyebrow twitched, "I don't get it, then."

Carrot's voice still retained its nervous quality. His voice was low, but loud enough for Gateau to hear and be affected by.

"I... I don't have a problem with... with my brother and guys, okay? It's... the... the last person Marron was _with_ was a guy..."

"So... it's me you have a problem with? Carrot, what _is_ it?"

Carrot dropped his head, staring at the ground.

"... I don't want to give my little brother up... to someone else..."

Gateau laughed humourlessly, "Bit late for that. You say this to his previous lover or what?

At that point, Carrot looked up, fixing Gateau with such a _stare_... something seemed to click within Gateau's mind, something that hadn't wanted to fit until that point. Suddenly, in Carrot's eyes... it all suddenly became painfully clear.

"... it... was you, wasn't it?"

Carrot didn't say anything.

"... His previous lover, and stuff... it... it was you, Carrot... wasn't... it?" Gateau's voice was shaking, not wanting to believe what his mind seemed to be presenting to him. Carrot's continued silence stabbed into him deeper with each passing second... something in Gateau wanted Carrot to deny that, it was stupid, what a stupid idea, of course it hadn't been him! It couldn't be! ... Could it?

He didn't deny it, though. He just sat there, silent.

"... wasn't... it...? Carrot, please... please tell me you haven't slept with your brother."

Carrot just shut his eyes, looking pained, unable to deny Gateau's accusation.

Gateau stood up, his fists clenched. Carrot looked up at him, suddenly neither were able to talk. Carrot wanted to apologize, almost. Gateau looked so _sad_ suddenly... he stood so much taller than Carrot's seated form, but even so, he appeared so suddenly broken, almost, and Carrot found it strange to even associate such a word with Gateau... _weak._ As if someone could walk up to him and prod him and he'd just shatter into a million heartbroken pieces. Heartbroken... that was it. Gateau was heartbroken.

Carrot felt some guilt once he realised this. Neither had moved.

"Gateau, I... I'm... sorry?"

Carrot wasn't sure if he was. Sorry for having to tell Gateau, yes. Sorry for what he was telling Gateau in the first place... no.

Gateau just said nothing.

"Gateau... if you still wanna say something to Marron, tell him you love him or anything, then I wouldn't wanna stop you... just... if he, y'know... if he doesn't react back how you want, then... at least you've got some idea _why_..."

Still nothing. Carrot's look softened slightly.

"... are you okay?"

Again, nothing. He walked past Carrot, out of the glade, back to the area where the others were camped. Carrot stood up, calling Gateau's name into the night... but realised that he probably wouldn't stop. That was something surprising for anyone to hear, and it didn't help that Gateau was in love with Marron... Carrot sighed. It was something the two of them had always promised to keep secret, but... some people it was just unfair to keep secrets from. If anyone else deserved to know, then perhaps Gateau did.

Carrot glanced around again.

"He's gone..."

Another voice spoke. "I know, niisan."

"You... heard all of that, right?" Carrot didn't seem surprised. He just glanced over his shoulder to see Marron, who walked forward with a nod.

"I did."

"So..."

Carrot sounded eversoslightly uneasy.

Marron just approached Carrot, gently wrapping his arms around his brother, nestling his head into the curve of Carrot's neck, closing his eyes. Marron was pressed against Carrot, and he felt so warm... Carrot sighed, a different kind of sigh. He brought one hand up, clasping it over his brother's two which were linked together across Carrot's lower chest.

"... so?"

"About that..."

Marron held Carrot that little bit tighter, "Niisan... you're the person I love. Without exception."

"... Yeah?"

"Forever."

Carrot bit his lip, holding so tightly on Marron's hands as to leave white prints, which reddened then faded but lingered for a little... he nodded, feeling a rush of reassurance.

"I... I know. Me too... no matter what, forever, okay?"

"I'll love you forever, niisan."

Carrot nodded, quietly satisfied with Marron's answer.

"... Yeah. I'll love you forever too."


End file.
